yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogscast Wiki:Jobs
Looking for something to do? Want to be helpful but don't know how? On this page are a list of tasks and jobs that need completing, one way or another. You can help by fulfilling (or partially fulfilling) any task or job. This isn't just for ordinary registered users, this is for non-registered users, A-Team members etc. Jobs/Tasks: Un-completed 'Restructure To-Do List' * Update and complete the Page Format page * Add plot summaries to the following longer, story-driven series': Towns, Hexxit *Update or fix pages with new/relevant information **Remove misleading, biased, or light hearted information from the following pages: Uthgerd the Unbroken **Delete any "fangasm" pages (Pages that are full of jokes that you will only understand if you are a Yognau(gh)t) **Delete all /Quotes pages, add the quotes to their corresponding person's page *Create pages for any games that the Yogscast have had a big/important series on and include an episode guide *Create pages for any big/important series that the Yogscast have done and include an episode guide. *Delete any one-off series pages. *Add pictures to any page that needs it. All pages should have at least one picture except for people pages who have never showed their face or any icon that resembles them (e.g. Mearis) *Move all YoGPoD content (except the main article about YoGPoD) to the YoGPoD Wiki. *Link/Relink any red links ( ), and all video links to their corresponding YouTube video on the following pages: *Fix any broken redirects, delete any redirects linking to any deleted page. (Admins can easily delete them here: ) * Clean up and remove any irrelevant/unnecessary content from the following pages: Daniel Hardcastle, The Co-Optional Podcast Wiki Side Jobs List * Create pages for all companies and buildings from all Tekkit, YogCraft, Voltz, Yogscast Complete, and Resonant Rise 3 series *Create these pages: The Bursar, The Luggage, Barnabus, VoxCo., VoxHQ, Mr. Horsington, Mr. Cat, Landmark, Steven (Demon), Mr. Blobby, Jarvis, Dr. Gruknurp, Lt. Beeb-r, Ensign Point-r, Engineer Meltee Fryd, Mr. Ribbits, Egg, Let's Build, HatQuest, Hatventures, Ali-A, Lyinginbedmon, Reiu, Sir RamsALot, Patrick Stewart (Questing Ram), LeLattè, Slacks and Flax Show, Delsin Rodent, Nano's Botania Hut, Pleasure Island, Individual pages for all the characters/shopkeepers from the Lucky Block Challenges, The Hand of Truth, FUBA, Awesomenauts, Total Miner, Euro Truck Simulator 2 *Add all of these YouTubers to the "Other YouTubers" page: Zoot101, WordWizard64, Foxel, PewDiePie, Syndicate, TheVoxelBox, Gar, Nipde, VGToolbox, Jamies Universe, Remember Comics, Delta Squid, TycerX, GNRFrancis, Wysie, TheDragonHat, NominalMuffin, Amaya Fails, AllShamNoWow, MrCrainer, Noxcrew (Noxite and Smappz), Awkward Gamers, GoldenBlackHawk, Michael Bah, SSundee, LanceypoohTV, Vaecon, Day9, Ali A, LDShadowLady, TopMass, Mr. Gibbs, SuperMCgamer, iJustine, Philip DeFranco, Seananners, HERO, LOLRenaynay, The Multiverse, KirinDave, YoshiToMario, gizzy14gazza, MegaGWolf, KiteTales, TheBajanCanadian, ASFJerome, NoahCraftFTW, Palmerator, SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse, LogDotZip, Kevin Macleod, JonTronShow, Toby Turner, Chad Quandt, Kuldud3, Joshfries, PerpetualJordan, Captainlasergun, LindeeLink, Jessicat, Tom Beer, Millbee, AnderZEL, Docm77, Pyropuncher, Guude, W92Baj, Markiplier, TheJWittz, Shofu, Kurtjmac, PauseUnpause, OMGchad, Aureylian, BlueBayou, Arkas, 22cans, Wawrick Davis, Gmart, Queen Latifa, TheWarpZone, NikNikam, Mikematrix, Echebkeso, DansDaughter, TheSpanks, Ryan, Kaze, StylesX2, ApproachingNirvana, BigGiantCircles, meowychristmas, the hermitcraft members who joined in on the 2014 Jingle Jam, Tay Zonday, LuckyLuke, Atzebumm, ZyZo, ClogsAndCrumpets *Add all of these Twitch Broadcasters to the "Other YouTubers" page: mmobuff, RealBlankspace, asiaamore, misscliks, itsHafu, Tea, westy, SirActionSlacks *Fix article stubs/add more information to these pages: Panda Labs, OldHoneydew, OldXephos, Batman: Arkham City, Garry's Mod, Blocks That Matter, Fumblemore Robot, Happy Go-Lively, Morrowind, Platform Hindenburg, Skylanders, Slime Central, The Amazing Virtual Experience of Space, The Elder Scrolls, Pig Island 2.0, Nano's Village, L. Wilson, The Pre-Sand War, Clementine the Street Sweeper, Fusion Yogsblast, Starcraft 2, Resident Evil 5, Burrito Bushido, Rexina, Digital Haunt, Honeydew Isle, Minecraft Monday Show, Protessional Strem, Minecraft Monday Show, Does Santa Claus...?, Twitch Emotes, Grand Theft Auto V, Battlefield 3, Borderlands, Ziggy, Spiney, Satan, Satan 2.0, Captain Redstone, Tony, Blocks That Matter, InTheLittleDream, Heart of Mushbury, Ringlette, Block N Load, Gar, Spore *Create pages for every game that appears in the series Simon Plays and Lewis Plays. *Add the rest of the Warcraft videos (including the MoP videos in the 'BlueXephos' episode guide on the World of Warcraft page. Categories that Need Creating To create any category that is on this page, click the link (it will be red if it hasn't been made). If it has been made, it will be a normal link and will be removed as soon as it is noticed. *None Templates need creating *None Various pages/templates/categories needing work *Template:OnThisDay Category:Community